1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a power circuit and a stabilizing method which are used mainly in generating internal potentials in an LSI (Large-Scale Integrated circuit).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent large-scale integrated circuits generally require a multilevel power supply which has different voltage values, such as 3V, 5V, and 10V, inside the circuit. To meet the requirement for such a multilevel power supply, a plurality of power supplies differing in voltage value have been generated outside the LSI and supplied to the LSI.
In recent years, however, it has been often needed to use a single power supply as a power supply which supplies power to an LSI, particularly to a NOR and a NAND flash memory, a nonvolatile memory, and generate a multilevel power supply inside the LSI. This has been described in Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 10-302492. Furthermore, recently, there have been strong demands toward battery-powered LSIs for use in easy-to-carry mobile devices and further toward lower-voltage operations and less-power consumption.